once_upon_a_virusfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
This article contains episode summaries for the second season of Once Upon a Virus. Season Summary Original episodes of season two aired from January 3, 2015 to February 8, 2015. The season consisted of a total of 12 episodes. 'Overview' The Virus has been deactivated, but that's almost second-rate news, what with Jdg98 having surfaced and massacred a large number of townspeople and DeviousPeep, her plan ruined, now having a brand new threat in her clutches which could spread untold doom upon the citizens of Storywik. Following the events of the first season's finale, Joe must atone for the guilt caused by the atrocities he performed whilst trapped as his other half, Josh must work hard in order to regain the love of his daughter, whilst she and her husband must work equally as hard to establish a relationship with the son they've recently reunited with. Meanwhile, in the Wikia world that very much still is, James 1234 and the mysterious new villain Primadonna Girl have formed an alliance in order to acquire a mystical item with which they can each obtain their less-than-prosperous desires... but a couple of new arrivals might stand in their way. 'Cast' For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Jdg98 - Joseph Kahn/Jdg98 (12/12) *Reginafan2626 - Joshua King/Reginafan2626 (12/12) *Rena Charming - Renato Smith/Rena Charming (12/12) *Lady Junky - Justine King/Lady Junky (12/12) *ImmaGleek - Elizabeth Knight/ImmaGleek (12/12) *Dlrgirl75 - Rachel/Dlrgirl75 (12/12) *James 1234 - Jack Divine/James 1234 (12/12) *Primadonna Girl - Alison Queen/Primadonna Girl (12/12) *and DeviousPeep - Joanna Seer/DeviousPeep (12/12) 'Recurring Cast' *MissMayfair - Silvia Florence/MissMayfair (10/12) *DavidTennantismyAngel - DavidTennantismyAngel (4/12) *Dr. Sonya - Brad Sonya/Dr. Sonya (3/12) *Sannse - Keegan Glitter/Sannse (3/12) *TV Aficionado - Tiago Smith/TV Aficionado (3/12) *BelleLover - BelleLover (2/12) *Matthewvp09 - Matthewvp09 (2/12) *DisneyMeerkats - Valentina Cunning/DisneyMeerkats (1/12) *DocMD - DocMD (1/12) *Emma Cassidy Lover - Emma (1/12) *MaryPierceLopez - Natalia Grant/MaryPierceLopez (1/12)1 *Queso24 - Queso24 (1/12) *Rappy 4187 - Rappy Glitter/Rappy 4187 (1/12) *RenaBOT - RenaBOT (1/12) *Trae209 - Trae209 (1/12) *Villain fan - Benjamin Leech/Villain fan (1/12) 1 ''Also featured in archive footage in 2.02, accounting for a 2nd appearance. Episodes 'The New Virus' 'Dream of Genie' 'Protector of the Site' 'Stolen Heart' 'The Leaders' 'Inner Demons' 'Missed Opportunities' 'Fair is Foul, Foul is Fair' 'Predators' 'Bridge Over Broken Water' 'Two's Company' 'Our True Selves' Trivia *For the second season, the central main characters were brought back with regular status, but the first season regulars Valentina Cunning/DisneyMeerkats, Natalia Grant/MaryPierceLopez, and Benjamin Leech/Villain fan were dropped to recurring status. Additionally, former guest stars Rachel/Dlrgirl75 and Jack Divine/James 1234 were promoted to series regulars. Alison Queen/Primadonna Girl was also introduced in the season's premiere as another new main character. **This is the only season to feature James as a series regular, with the sole exception of his honorary re-promotion for the show's finale, "Ultimate Fate". Gallery Gallery of photographic posters used to promote the season. Reginafan Wedding.png Dlrgirl75.png Rachel.png James 1234.png Primadonna Girl.png Prima Newdress.png Prima Wedding Dress.png Primadonna Girl Peasant.png Primadonna Girl Slave.png Emma.png Silvia.png MissMayfair Wedding Dress.png MissMayfair Disguise.png Category:Seasons Category:Season 2